Waiting For Superman
by warri0r
Summary: Roman Reigns tries to win back the woman who has his heart, with a lot of road-humps on the way - some almost too large to get over.
1. Introduction

_"It's not like that Han." Roman let out a frustrated sigh as he followed the upset blonde walk away. He had to jog to catch up with her. "It's not. It's not like it's what I want!" _

_The blond turned around, and Roman almost ran into her. "You're telling me that you're breaking up with me because it's not what you want, but it's what the company wants?"_

_Roman was silent, but nodded. "They want us to be single and available.." _

_"Is Seth leaving Leighla?" Hannah looked Roman in the eyes, and Roman shrugged. "Of course he isn't." More tears began to fall from her eyes as she turned around and stormed out. _

_Roman continued to follow her out to the car. He grabbed her arms, and spun her around. "Hannah, for fucksake. I love you. I want to be with you. But at the moment, that can't-"_

_"It can't happen because that's what the business wants at the moment." Hannah rolled her eyes. "You're a piece of work, Roman. You really are." _

_Dean walked up behind him, ready to wrestle. "Come on, Rome. We've got a match against the Authority." _

_"Wait." Roman growled at Dean, who shrugged and skipped away. Roman turned his attention back to Hannah, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but near him. "Come watch it. Please." Roman begged. He never begged._

_"Why should I Roman? So I can watch a batch of girls swoon over the man I shared a bed with, made love to for two years, swoon and tell their friends how much they'd love to fuck you sideways?" Hannah looked at him, still crying. "You'll know where to find me when you're allowed to be with someone who loved you more than you know." Hannah touched his face before turning and walking towards her car._

_Roman watched as she got into her car, and drove away from him. Every bone in his body wanted to go after her, and make her come back to him. To make her understand that this was just temporary. Hannah did a loop, and stopped across the road. She just watched him. She watched him punch the wall, and she saw him yell out 'fuck' when he began to bleed. She saw him begin to cry. He never cried. She shook her head and wondered if he'd actually ever come back, or if he'd find someone better before then. _


	2. Chapter One

It was six months, and still no word from Roman. It wasn't like she didn't expect him to never get in contact with her. She gave up on the hopes of him turning up at her apartment, to woo her. She decided it was time to move on from Roman, and begin a new life. Hannah decided that she was going to move apartments, to which she did. She landed a good job in a recruitment agency. She was getting her life back on track. She worked hard, she worked-out harder.

"Um, Han?" A voice peeked through her office, cutting Hannah's thoughts. Hannah looked up and nodded - which was a cue that Cleo knew well to just speak. "There's a new recruit, I think. They're waiting in the meeting room. Said they had an appointment."

"Thanks Cleo." Hannah smiled weakly as Cleo closed the door behind her. Hannah let a frown come out. She put her head in her hands, and let out a deep breath. Things were beginning to turn around for her, but she still wasn't happy. Cracks were beginning to form. She jotted down on a notepad to find a reasonable shrink - she needed to air some things. Hannah looked at her soda, and she picked it up along with her notepad, her pink pen. She stood up, and walked out of her office, and down to the meeting room. She saw a man sitting there, with a black hoodie on, with the hood over his head.

"Hi, I'm Hannah, I'll be looking after you this afternoon. " She smiled weakly at the man. He flicked the hood back, and Hannah stood there with a look of shock, mostly because she never expected him to return to her, let alone to ever see him again. "Roman? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I needed to know..that you're okay." He looked at her, his eyes were searching for a reason to stay. "You moved apartments, you've changed your number. Almost like you didn't want to be contacted..."

"I did that after months, and months of waiting." She sat down, casually at the table. "I didn't have the time to wait around for something that slim hope of happening."

"I'm here, aren't I?" He looked at her, his eyes scanning hers. "How have you been? I've been thinking about you lately."

"Well, I've been working overtime, I've picked up drinking, I've been living at the gym, just found a new apartment, Roxy's not doing too good, so I've gotta take care of her." She shrugged. "But besides all that, my bed does get cold at night."

Roman sighed. "It's Christmas, don't tell me you're alone for the holidays?"

"Ro, I'm always alone." She shook her head. "I don't think I've had one person ask to spend time with me since you ended things, especially not family. You know what they're like."

Roman chuckled at the thought of her parents. They were church-goers, and didn't like the fact that Hannah was different. She had aspirations that didn't involve becoming a mother instantly, or becoming a world-renowed surgeon. They certainly didn't like the fact that she was dating Roman. "I didn't end them because I wanted to, Han. I didn't. I ended them because that's what work wanted. Turns out they really couldn't care since Seth put up a fight for Leighla.."

"Wait. You didn't even put up a fight?" Hannah shook her head, ready to begin to cry again. She thought she meant more to him. It was all too raw for her. She stood up abruptly. "I've got work to do."

"No you don't." Roman looked at her, wanting to smile, but didn't. "I asked that..girl what your schedule was like. She said you finish early on Fridays."

"You've always been a stalker." She shrugged as she pushed out her chair. "But I do have-"

"Just let me make you dinner. Please. I want to explain myself and to just..talk. But not here." Hannah looked out the 10 storey building window. She took in the lovely view and shrugged. Maybe he had a good reason, and the view was too spectacular to say no.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"How did I end up with a few packets of skittles in my shopping bag?" Hannah asked as she put the bags on the counter. "Roman?"<p>

He looked at her like he'd just been caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar as he closed the door behind himself. "But…I like them."

Hannah shook her head, letting a small laugh escape her lips. "Roxy!" She called out to her dog. A few minutes passed, and there was no jingle, no panting. Hannah raised an eyebrow, and called out to Roxy again - maybe she was asleep. It was incredibly unusual. A wave of panic rushed over Hannah as she ran to the laundry, where Roxy was laying, her eyes unable to remain open. Her breathing was incredibly slow, but deep. Hannah knew this wasn't normal, and she had an instinct that she needed to get Roxy to the vet, as soon as humainly possible.

"Roman get my keys, now!" Hannah wrapped Roxy in an old blanket, scooped her up and grabbed her handbag. Roman locked and closed the door behind the two, and they got into Hannah's jeep. The drive was silent besides Hannah's cries, and Roxy's slow deep breaths. Roman didn't ask what was going on, because Hannah's eyes did all the talking.

They arrived to the vet in record time – and Roman probably copped a few fines on the way. "Please tell me you can save her," Hannah sobbed to the vet as she held Roxy close. Roxy was a 'Small Spitz', and she was a golden colour. She wasn't old, but she wasn't a puppy. She was just in between.

The vet did some examinations, and shook his head, looking up at Hannah with a look of regret. "There's not much more we can do but put her to sleep, unfortunately. She's in a lot of pain – she isn't receiving enough air to the brain, which is why she's struggling keep her eyes open."

Hannah began to cry, as the Vet stepped out along with Roman to give Hannah a few minutes to think. She looked at Roxy who was still struggling to breathe. Hannah looked into Roxy's eyes, which told her instantly that she was in pain – and the pain wasn't going to go away. She felt selfish for wanting to keep her around. Roxy had helped her through difficult times - the one who kept her moving.

"I love you, babygirl." She rubbed Roxy's head, and gave her a scratch behind the ears. Roxy responded by giving her a lick on the nose. Hannah knew what she was going to do.

The vet walked in moments later, by himself. Roman was standing outside, on the phone. "It's probably the best option, she looks like she's in pain." Hannah nodded, looking at Roxy, still scratching her behind the ears.

"I'll get everything ready." The vet wandered off to get the stuff ready to put Roxy to sleep. Roman walked in minutes later.

"Someone important?" She asked wiping her tears away. Roman wrapped his arms around her protectively, and she tried to hold back, but it didn't work. She broke down into his chest, his hoodie becoming tear-stained.

"Just you. Time off to spend it with you." He kissed her forehead just as the vet returned with the machine.

* * *

><p>The two sat in the car for a long time. Roman was just holding Hannah's hand, rubbing it occasionally while she just cried. "I just want to go home." Roman started the car up without a word, and drove the two back to Hannah's house with some direction.<p>

Once they got home, Hannah locked herself in the bathroom, and began to run a bath. Roman took it as a perfect opportunity to begin cooking. After much difficulty trying to find different pots, pans, plates, condiments and everything else, he finally found everything he needed to make Hannah's favourite meal.

Hannah was laying in the bath, confused on where she wanted to go with her life now that Roxy was no longer around, and that Roman now re-entered. She could smell something, It smelt delicious. She wasn't too hungry though - she barely was anymore. She was always on the run, never enough time to do everything. After another ten minutes, she decided she'd get out, and finally speak to Roman.

She walked out in her leggings and oversized grey hoodie to Roman standing there dishing out food. She walked into the kitchen and jumped onto the bench, dangling her legs. Roman looked at her puffy eyes. He put the pot down, and stood in front of her. Hannah turned and saw her favourite pasta. She turned back and looked into Roman's deep grey eyes.

"I'm sorry." It was all that was needed to set Hannah off into creating a tear filled river.


End file.
